


smut hut

by skyvale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, There's smut, also lowkey sublo, it's a hut, smut hut, what more could you ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyvale/pseuds/skyvale
Summary: Rey wasn't sure what she expected to feel when their fingers touched, but it wasn't this.aka what would've happened if Luke hadn't interrupted.





	smut hut

**Author's Note:**

> The Last Jedi was such a gift I wouldn't have been remotely surprised if this had been a canon scene in the movie.
> 
> Sadly, Luke is a cockblock.

Rey wasn't sure what she expected to feel when their fingers touched, but it wasn't this.

She might have been a lonely scavenger from nowhere Jakku, but it wasn't as if she had never touched—or been touched by—someone before. Mostly they were fleeting moments from nobody she knew, which nonetheless made her heart jump from how starved she was for skin on skin, someone else's warmth against her own.

This was nothing like that.

Kylo's fingers brushed her own so softly there might have still been more air than skin between the two of them, but it didn't matter. The hair from her arm to the back of her neck stood on end, her stomach swooped, and her skin flushed hot and cold. It was more than their hands, she realized. It was like they were touching something deeper. Like she held Kylo's very heart in her hands.

She lifted her eyes from their hands and looked at his face instead, and saw whatever she was feeling wasn't wrong.

And Force, it should have been wrong.

Kylo's lips parted, and a crackle of power sparked between them. Not a jolt to send them scrambling away from one another, but something that hooked itself on Rey's heart and _pulled._

This was not the same man she'd scarred and left for dead in the forest. Kylo Ren's eyes had been full of rage and murder. The man looking at her now was so... soft. Open. Vulnerable.

She saw Ben Solo's throat bob, as if he was struggling to push words out of his mouth, just before she closed the gap between them to kiss him.

He wasn't there, couldn't have been there, but he was solid as the brick of the hut surrounding them. He made a muffled note of surprise, and she felt the vibration of the sound through his lips, which were warm and soft and open and calling to her more strongly than the darkness beneath the island ever did.

He broke off suddenly, but not so much that his breath didn't still fill her mouth. “Rey...”

She knew what he was thinking. _You don't want this._

But she did.

This time when they kissed, it was together, and it was hungry. Rey grabbed the back of Ben's head to pull him closer, twined her fingers in his hair, and felt that it was just as damnably soft as it looked. But she was quickly distracted by Ben's arms around her, crushing her to his chest as if she might evaporate if he let go. She should've felt trapped, but instead all she felt was his heartbeat through his ribs, the way his mouth yielded beneath her tongue, his desperation to feel something that wasn't a cold lightsaber hilt or the fire of war or the blood of dead men.

Rey would never have professed to be an expert on kissing, or touching, or... any of this, really. And through their bond, she realized Ben wasn't either. So it was on instinct alone that she sucked at his bottom lip, let her teeth graze against it, and felt fire down her spine when it made Ben gasp. She wasn't sure what possessed her then, but she felt suddenly like she wanted to open him up like she would a ship and pick him apart, expose every loose wire and nerve he had, poke and prod them just to see how he reacted. Anything to make him shiver and sound like _that._

But then he broke away awkwardly, only to press his mouth against her neck. Her breath hitched, her pulse fluttered in her throat beneath his lips, and her nipples pebbled beneath the tissue-thinness of her shirt. She felt his stupid damn smirk through their bond, the same smirk he'd worn when he'd first taken off his helmet before her, and again when she'd seen him shirtless. _Bastard._

He sucked a spot on her neck gently—as if worried he might hurt her—but that was the last concern on her mind. She dug her fingers into his scalp with one hand, while the other found the collar of his uniform. He stiffened.

_It's all right,_ she thought. _I want this._

She wanted to see him again. Feel him this time.

A small spike of fear nagged at her from their bond, but she disregarded it as she worked her fingers through the seam of his overcoat. It was warm enough as it was, anyway. He didn't need it.  
Somehow she managed to undo it, open it, and push it off of him, but of course there was also the shirt beneath it. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to push her hands underneath the fabric and run them along his bare skin, the fluttering muscles of his abdomen, his _chest,_ in what probably barely passed as a way to help him take his shirt off. The look on Ben's face said he was as taken aback by this as she should have been, but somehow wasn't.

Only now that she was this close did she notice the scar. Not that she hadn't _seen_ it before, but…

“Does it still hurt?” It didn’t just run along his face, but down his neck and partway across his shoulder.

Ben blinked. “It—no. It's…”

Now Rey really didn't know _what_ power was possessing her when she leaned in close, this time to the spot on his clavicle where the scar ran, and pressed her lips against it. She felt Ben shiver.

“Rey—”

She ran her tongue along the scar, up his neck, and heard his breath shake. She shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as she did. She definitely shouldn't have looked at the mark her lightsaber had made and thought _mine._

_“Rey.”_ The word came out in a breathless whisper that set Rey’s blood on fire, and before she knew what either of them were doing, Ben was pulling her shirt off over her head and she was helping him do it. She barely gave him a chance to look at her before she started fumbling with his pants, only for her stomach to swoop again when Ben gripped her thighs, lifted her off the ground, and both of them landed on the bed.

She stared up at him, watched how the firelight danced in his eyes—Force, they were beautiful, how didn’t she notice that before?—before she sensed a sliver of fear worming its way through their bond from him.

“I’m fine.”

“It’s not that,” he said. “I just…”

She understood immediately.

“Come here.” She pulled his head toward her, and he picked up on her train of thought easily. He kissed down her neck and collarbone again, but only briefly before sucking one of her nipples into his mouth.

Rey sighed and shivered and arched her back, grabbed a fistful of his hair and let out her breath in a low hiss. She felt, more than heard, Ben make a muffled sound against her breast when she dug her nails into his shoulder.

“The other one,” she said breathlessly, and Ben obliged, kissing across her sternum before taking her other nipple into his mouth. This time she felt his teeth.

She hissed, but already she wanted more. Ben must have sensed it, too, because he looked up at her—like a puppy that was eager to please.

“Lower,” she said.

Ben hesitated only a moment, before kissing decidedly slow down her stomach. He stopped when he reached the waistband of her pants.

“Take them off.”

“Are you—”

_“Yes.”_

To underscore that point, she lifted her hips off the bed to help him start peeling off the last of her clothes. And the moment they were gone and her thighs were bare, he pressed his mouth to the inside of one of them and started kissing upward. Rey’s chest heaved, as if she had been running hard, and despite the stone walls and squalling weather outside, the hut was nothing short of sweltering.

_“Ben.”_ At the sound of his name, she felt a crackle of electricity down their bond. She pulled his head closer toward her, but felt his hesitation again. “There,” she said. “Start sucking.”

She felt his shoulders relax, then felt his tongue and lips between her legs before he started to do exactly that. A sound lodged itself in her throat, stifled only by the belated thought of the villagers outside.

“More,” she whispered, and he obeyed. She sucked in her breath and her back arched again, shards of pleasure rippling up and down her spine, every thread inside her coiling and tightening. “Ben. _Ben. Ben…”_

Then the last thread snapped, and white hot pleasure spiked through her veins, melting her every muscle and leaving her lying boneless on the mattress.

Only then did Ben look up from between her legs, his eyes dark and warm with more than just the firelight.

They didn’t need to exchange a word before he wound up on his back with Rey straddling him, undoing the pants that were now doing a poor job of hiding his erection. He shucked them off, and it sprang free. Rey couldn’t resist grinding against him, eliciting from him a tortured whimper.

_“Please,”_ he said, and Rey’s blood ran thick with want all over again.

There was no hesitation when Rey lifted herself up and on him, already so slick that there wasn’t so much as a twinge when he buried himself inside of her, the bond between them smoldering and sparking like machinery gone haywire. Ben cursed under his breath, and Rey was careful not to move until he did first—slowly, at first somewhat out of sync, before they quickly found each other’s rhythm.

“Rey,” he moaned. “Rey…”

Kriff, her name never sounded better than it did in his mouth, chanting a crescendo of it while he lay between her thighs.

“Rey, Rey, _Rey…”_

Maybe it was his voice, the pleading look on his face, or the rhythm he struck between her legs, but she felt the pressure in her core mounting again with every cant of their hips. Ben’s fingers dug into her thighs, then made to work their way up her sides, and Rey didn't know what inspiration struck her when she reached out with the Force to pin his wrists to the mattress above his head. And when she saw him lying prone beneath her—hair mussed, face flushed, eyes dazed, and broad chest slicked with sweat—she knew she was close again.

“You're beautiful,” she said.

He came hard inside her, voice hitching on a strangled cry. She followed soon after, her body shuddering with release before she sank on top of him. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and her own keeping time with it.

They lay there, breathless and limp, and Rey forgot Ben wasn't supposed to be there at all.

And that she'd just slept with Kylo Ren.


End file.
